


Let It Fall

by sabinelagrande



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, No Shame In My Game, Thunderstorms, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke wasn't afraid of thunder, honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains teenagers making out, so if that's not your thing, feel free to bounce.

Luke wasn't afraid of thunder, honest. He just hated the way it sounded in the Helicarrier, the way it reverberated around his quarters. He'd been living in the Helicarrier so long before they moved in with Parker, and Danny was the one who usually found him awake in the common room and, okay, maybe slightly bothered when it stormed. It was Danny who put him back to bed; the fact that Danny's idea of putting him to bed involved getting into bed with him totally made it worth having been woken up in the first place.

It hadn't really rained since they moved in with Mrs. Parker, not for more than an hour or so, and nothing remotely like a storm. It was coming down tonight, though; the dark clouds had begun rolling in that afternoon, and Luke felt like a little bit of an asshole for being happy to see them.

It was several hours later now, and Luke was in bed; he drummed his fingers on the bedspread, waiting to see what the weather was going to do, what Danny was going to do. The thunder was, okay, maybe making him feel nervous, and it showed no signs of stopping. Still, it was getting late, and he was nearly sleepy enough to doze off either way.

Just when he thought he might be alone, that whatever they'd done on the Helicarrier was over, there was a soft knock; Luke might have sighed in relief. The door opened, right in time for the lightning to illuminate Danny's calm face. He walked towards the bed, his bare feet making no sound as he padded across the floor.

"I came to check on your mental state," Danny said, in his typically Danny way. "If you are unsettled, your balance cannot be maintained."

"I'm not unsettled," Luke said defensively. "It's just storming."

"To conquer fear, one must first admit its existence," Danny told him.

"I think you need to admit you just came to make out with me," Luke replied.

"One has many motivations for one's actions," he said. "Care and concern are chief among them. That does not mean that making out is not a factor."

Luke laughed. "Get over here."

Danny crawled into the bed, letting Luke gather him up, hugging him close. Danny's lips were so inviting, shining a little in the light coming from the red numbers on the alarm clock. Danny had some kind of magical herbal lip balm that he liked to cook up on the stove now and again, especially since Mrs. Parker tried it and fell in love. It made his lips soft, smooth, a little minty, and Luke liked it, the way it let their mouths slide together just right.

Luke knew that their mouths could definitely slide just fine without any help at all, but this just made it that much better.

Danny was the one who closed the space between them, his hand on the back of Luke's neck to keep him steady. Luke slid his hand up his back, pushing his tank-top out of the way to get to his skin. It was so smooth under Luke's hands, warm from sleep, and Luke wanted to touch him everywhere he could reach. Danny's kisses were like everything else he did, flowing from him like it was the most natural thing in the world. They were always in sync, the two of them, even if Danny was sometimes impenetrable, aloof. That didn't matter, not when compared to everything good about them; it didn't even matter whether they understood each other all the time. They didn't need it to be just right for each other.

Luke reached down, putting his hand under Danny's knee so that he could pull it up, get closer and closer. It felt so good to hold him like this, like he could just keep Danny here forever, never get out of this bed, let the rain pour and pour and pour. Danny's mouth just felt so good, so perfect on his, and there didn't seem to be a damn bit of sense in doing anything but this, forever and ever.

They wore each other down eventually, kisses slowing to nothing. Luke's lips felt swollen from so much kissing, tasting faintly minty when he ran his tongue over them. Danny rested his forehead on Luke's shoulder, and Luke ran his fingers through Danny's soft, thick hair.

"Do you love me?" Danny asked, and Luke couldn't quite decide if he'd heard him right; it wasn't the kind of question you asked for a repeat on, though.

"Yeah," Luke said, and it was weird how he didn't have to think about it. "Yeah, of course I do." He paused, feeling self-conscious and unsure for a moment. "Do you love me?"

Danny lifted his head, giving him a somewhat quizzical look. "I thought you already knew that I did."

Luke laughed softly. "Not a mind reader, bro."

"I thought it was more obvious than that," Danny said.

"You're not exactly the most obvious guy in the world," Luke told him.

"It feels obvious," Danny said. "Maybe it just was not obvious to you. It was obvious to Ava."

"Ava knows everything," Luke said. "She's spooky like that sometimes." He kissed Danny again, long and slow. "I don't want to talk about Ava."

"Then we will not," Danny said, kissing him firmly, as if promising not to.

"Good," Luke said, hugging him closer. It felt good just to listen to the steady rhythm of his breathing, the even beat of his heart, regular and calm. That was what was best about Danny; Luke liked how he could beat the crap out of people, but he loved him for being a rock, something to hold onto when nothing else worked.

Danny finally moved, making to get out of the bed. "Don't go," Luke said, reaching for his hand, trying to ignore the flash of panic he had at the thought of Danny leaving. "C'mon, you get up an hour before everybody else to meditate, nobody's gonna see."

"I was just going to the bathroom," Danny told him, squeezing his fingers briefly. "I shall return."

"You better," Luke said, a little more gruffly than he intended. Danny smiled anyway, walking away and out the door.

Luke shut his eyes briefly, just for a minute, and the next thing he knew the rain had stopped, the house bathed in quiet. But Danny was there, asleep in his arms, snoring very faintly; Luke hugged him close and held on, falling back asleep.


End file.
